Legolas's New Hope
by Vaneldwen
Summary: This story takes place when the fellowship stops in Lothlorien after Gandalf has fallen into shadow. It is about Legolas finding hope through an old friend.


Legolas's New Hope  
  
The fellowship had just entered the beautiful forest of Lothlorien, when Legolas felt the presence of other elves. The beauty of the forest surrounded him as he walked. Many years had passed since he had last entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. Legolas was filled with many memories from when he used to visit with his father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. He had made many friends here, but long had it been since he had seen them.  
Suddenly, Legolas saw a vision of one of his close friends from long, long, ago, in Lothlorien. Erestel, cousin of Arwen, the daughter of Elrond. In Legolas's vision she was standing by the Nimrodel singing an elven song, dressed in a flowing white gown that shined in the sunlight as her long dark hair cascaded down her back. Legolas smiled remembering all the good times they used to have.  
Then the vision faded as Gimli spoke of an elven witch that supposedly lived in Lorien. Legolas knew there was no such witch, but the fair Galadriel. Just as he was about to say something to his friend to set him straight a warning shot through him. Reaching for an arrow he fitted it to his bow string just as twenty elves surrounded the fellowship with their bows drawn. The elf leading them was Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien. Legolas grinned as he saw his old friend.  
"Mae govannen, Haldir!" Legolas said greeting his friend.  
"Legolas! Mellonnen!" Haldir said greeting him. "It has been a long time since you last set foot in fair Lothlorien."  
Legolas grinned at his friend as he spoke with Aragorn about passing through Lothlorien. When they had finished speaking Haldir lead the fellowship to Caras Galadhon to meet with the Lord and Lady of the Wood. As they entered the great Elven City of Lothlorien, Legolas remembered his vision and wished that he could again sing and laugh with Erestel before he must enter the dark of Mordor, in one last desperate attempt to destroy evil and save Middle Earth. When the fellowship was before Celeborn and Galadriel they spoke of Gandalf and the fellowship's perilous quest to destroy the ring.  
The grief of loosing Gandalf was strong for Legolas, but he did not let it over come him as they spoke, though inside he felt as if all hope was lost. Even more so when Celeborn said, "Without Gandalf, there was no hope left."  
But then Galadriel spoke to the fellowship saying; "The quest is not yet hopeless while the fellowship remains true."  
Then Legolas heard her voice inside his head saying, "Do not despair Legolas, for there is still hope, more hope than you know."  
Legolas pondered this as she continued to speak to the fellowship. Then as she was biding them rest, Legolas heard her speak again in his head.  
"She will give you hope Legolas." She said.  
Then he saw the vision of Erestel again as he looked into Galadriel's eyes. "Where is she?" Legolas asked her in thought.  
"You will know at the right time, now rest for you are weary my friend." Galadriel said in his mind answering his question.  
Then Legolas bowed his head respectfully and followed the fellowship to rest from their journeys.  
Legolas woke early before the rest of the fellowship feeling alive and at peace. Not wanting to disturb his friends he decided to walk through Lorien to see its beauty that he had not seen for so long. Legolas walked to his favorite place. Deep in Lothlorien he went to a small clearing on the banks of the Nimrodel, surrounded by the beautiful mellyrn. When he reached the clearing Legolas climbed up on one of the branches of a tree and began to sing.  
  
"Lothlorien, Lothlorien,  
Deep in Lothlorien,  
A place where beauty grows,  
This place, I'll call my home.  
And friendship do I know  
For here in Lothlorien,  
Strong friends we became,  
Friends and friends to stay  
  
Lothlorien, Lothlorien,  
Deep in Lothlorien,  
Together with hope we grew,  
As we sang of you.  
And in this woodland fair,  
We share a secret place,  
Where the Nimrodel flows,  
And beauty do we know.  
  
Lothlorien, Lothlorien,  
Deep in Lothlorien,  
In the clearing here,  
The sun shines brightly through,  
And flowers here do grow.  
But in the evening still,  
The moon and stars are known,  
They shine and give us hope.  
  
Deep in Lothlorien,  
This place I'll call my home."  
As Legolas sang he heard the voice of a maiden singing with him. Her voice was clearer than any other as she sang, and in his heart he knew who it was. Then Legolas saw her step from trees, Erestel of Lothlorien, smiling as she sang with him. When Legolas saw her he leaped from the branch he had been sitting on and ran towards her. She was just as he had seen her in his vision, but for the first time the sight of her made him hold his breath, for just then he realized the true beauty that she possessed. With her long dark hair and gray eyes that sparkled like the sea, and her lips the color of red wine, and her pale skin was softer than silk. But even more so, her inner beauty made everything else shine more beautiful than ever.  
Legolas embraced her in greeting. "Erestel Mellonnen! Mannen cuil?"  
"Mae govannen! I am well." Erestel said.  
"It has been a long time." Legolas said looking into her eyes.  
"Too long, mellon nin." Erestel said.  
"And I fear it will be longer yet still when I again leave." Legolas said sadly.  
"No." Erestel said, "Soon you will leave, but soon we shall meet again. For though war is rising... in the end... evil will be defeated."  
Legolas pondered what she had said and then looked deep into her face, taking in every detail. He remembered how after all these years had passed, there had not been a day that he did not think of her. And Legolas realized right then, as he looked deep into her beautiful eyes that he loved her more than any other.  
"What is wrong, Legolas? Why do you look at me so?" Erestel asked him.  
"When I leave," Legolas said, "I want to remember every thing about you and the way you look, for you are more beautiful than any other, and the beauty that you possess is greater than that of all elves and men. You are a flower in the woodland, fair elven maid."  
Erestel smiled at him looking back into his eyes knowing of the love that was growing between them and said, "U' osto mellonnen, for we will not be parted long, there is much hope. Now let us enjoy our time together before danger is upon us."  
Legolas and Erestel walked along the banks of the Nimrodel singing and telling tales of old, as is the way of elves. As they laughed and sang Legolas forgot all the evil that he would soon face. And he remembered all the fun that he and Erestel had once had. Looking at her he new that over the years nothing had changed between them, but his love for her.  
Legolas leaned on a tree as the sun began to set and watched as Erestel picked the silver white flowers that grew by the Nimrodel. Singing as she went, to Legolas it appeared a dance. As he watched her enchanted he began to sing with her, not knowing where the words came from save his heart.  
  
"In Lothlorien sweet and fair,  
An elven voice sang loud and clear.  
The voice of a maiden filled with hope.  
And hope and love she wished to share.  
Under the stars she danced and sang,  
Graceful and true were the steps that she made.  
Her voice most pure of all that were.  
And woodland flower became her name,  
As on the banks of the Nimrodel she sang,  
Fairest of all, was that elven maid."  
  
Suddenly Legolas found himself swept up in her dance. Taking Erestel in his arms they glided over the grass and at last came to rest under a tree. When their dance ended it was long after the moon had risen in the sky, and its silver beams shown down brightly on them. As Erestel's song ended Legolas looked deep into her eyes, leaned down and kissed her passionately. When their lips broke apart, Legolas held her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "Gerich veleth nin, Erestel." He continued as he stroked her hair, "I did not mean to love you so Erestel, but you have stolen my heart."  
"Legolas," Erestel said tenderly, "I have loved you longer than you know." Reaching her arm up she kissed him tenderly. "I will wait for you Legolas, meleth nin. You will return. The fellowship will not fail. " Erestel smiled as she continued, "You will now have hope, for much hope we have, for with love there is always hope, it is the greatest hope of all."  
  
Legolas then kissed deeply and held her close, never before had he ever felt such a closeness and warmth that he felt as he kissed and held her. Their kiss seemed to last an eternity as they stood there in each other's arms.  
At last as their lips broke apart Legolas said, "We should head back, my friends will wonder where I have gone.:  
In answer Erestel nodded her head yes and kissed him again smiling joyfully. Then Legolas took her and they walked off together back into the forest, their path lit by glowworms and the soft silver glow of the moon and stars. Slowly they made their way back to Caras Galadhon enjoying every minute they had together knowing that soon they would be parted.  
The next day before the fellowship set out Legolas and Erestel said goodbye beside the Celebrant.  
"Do not be saddened meleth nin. Have hope. We shall soon meet again." Erestel said as Legolas held her in his arms one last time.  
"Never will I lose hope as long as I possess your love." He said and kissed her passionately.  
Erestel smiled up at him, "Namarië." She said.  
"Namarië meleth nin." Legolas replied then kissed her once more before he joined his friends. "Gerich veleth nin, Erestel!"  
"Gerich veleth nin, Legolas!" Erestel said to him as he turned to go.  
Though he was leaving Erestel, the hope that she gave him kept the sadness way, and he knew that they would soon meet again. When the fellowship had received their gifts from the Gladhrim and said farewell to the Lord and Lady of the Woods, they floated down the river. Legolas sat silently as Gimli talked of the Lady Galadriel thinking of Erestel. Still feeling their last kiss on his lips and the warmth of her body, he felt the hope that shined through her engulf him and give him peace. In his mind he said at last, "Namarië Erestel, meleth nin, until we meet again." 


End file.
